Star Wars/V
Vallt Vallt is a planet located in the Outer Rim Territories. Galen Erso and Lyra Erso spent some time here. It was here that Lyra gave birth to her daughter, Jyn Erso in 21 BBY. Vanden Willard Vanden Willard was a human male from the planet Alderaan. He became a high-ranking officer in the Alliance to Restore the Republic, holding the rank of General. General Willard worked alongside General Jan Dodonna and General Bob Hudsol at the Rebel base on Yavin IV in the early days of the Galactic Civil War. When Willard heard the news that Alderaan had been destroyed, he feared that Princess Leia Organa may have died as well. He was elated to see her when she arrived at the base with the data plan schematics for the Death Star. General Willard helped to coordinate the orbital battle against the Death Star at the Battle of Yavin and also helped to put together an emergency evacuation plan. Vedain Vedain was a member of the Kajain'sa'Nikto race of the Nikto species of the planet Kintan. Like many of his breed, Vedain was a slave in service to the notorious underworld gangster Jabba the Hutt. Vedain worked out of Jabba's Palace on Tatooine where he served as a scout and desert skiff pilot. Four years after the Battle of Yavin, Vedain was assigned to pilot the Bantha-II cargo skiff that was to take Jabba's prisoners Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Chewbacca to the Great Pit of Carkoon, where they were to be fed to the ever-hungry and tentacled Sarlacc. Just as the execution was to take place, Luke turned the tables on his captors, brandishing a lightsaber and setting his friends free. One of the skiff guards, Tamtel Skreej, was actually Luke's ally Lando Calrissian in disguise. Lando grappled with Vedain at the rear of the skiff until a shot from a cannon blaster from Jabba's luxury sail barge, the Khetanna, forced the skiff to lurch forward. Vedain fell from the deck onto the sloping sands and was one of the first individuals to be consumed by the Sarlacc. Vibro-ax A vibro-ax is a two-handed melee weapon approximately 1.5 meters in length. It included a double-bladed head, which was connected to a power cel that when activated, would cause the blade to vibrate rapidly, the benefit of which was to yield a greater damage capacity. Several of the hired and/or enslaved underlings of Tatooine gangster Jabba the Hutt used vibro-axes as their preferred weapon of choice. Even Lando Calrissian, who had infiltrated Jabba's cartel under the alias Tamtel Skreej carried a vibro-ax. During the Skirmish at Carkoon, a Weequay guard named Queequeg used a vibro-ax to prod the captive Luke Skywalker off the plank of a Bantha-II cargo skiff. Luke forward-flipped his way back onto the skiff and began battling his captors. On the second desert skiff, he fought against an unnamed human assailant (who was partnered with Klaatu) who also brandished a vibro-ax. Another type of vibro-ax was the Clan Groogrun vibro-ax, which was the preferred weapon of choice amongst many Gamorreans, who were likewise in the employ of Jabba the Hutt. At a glance, these weapons appeared little different than that of a medieval battle axe. Viper probe droid The Viper probe droid was a non-humanoid robot employed by the First Galactic Empire. It consisted of a metallic hub-body and thorax, and a rotating head mount. Five extender legs enabled it to move more effectively across rough terrain, but it was also powered by its own short-range thrust system. The Viper droids are not particularly durable and can be destroyed easily. In 3 ABY, the Galactic Empire sent thousands of Viper probe droids across the galaxy in search of any elements of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, including fleet movement and base of operations. One such probe was launched from an Imperial Star Destroyer in the Hoth system and landed on the icy planet of Hoth. It emerged from the frozen environs and began scanning pertinent data relating to the area. It traveled across the bleak tundra until it came near Echo Base, which is where the Rebels had established their base. It began transmitting information to the Imperial fleet just as the Rebels became aware of its presence. General Han Solo and his partner Chewbacca went out to intercept the probe. Chewbacca distracted it by howling from behind a small oucropping of rock, giving Solo the chance to attack it. He fired only one shot, but it was sufficient enough to destroy the probe. When Solo reported back in to the Alliance leaders, it was determined that Hoth was no longer safe, and evacuation procedures commenced. Vulpter Vulpter is a planet located in the Deep Core of the galaxy. It is home to the Vulptereen species. It was once a verdant and vibrant world, but over-industrialization turned it into barren wasteland. In the years prior to the Clone Wars, Vulpter fell under control of the Trade Federation, who used it as a veritable dumping ground for outdated, unwanted product. One member of the Vulptereen race, Dud Bolt, participated in the Boonta Eve Classic podrace in 32 BBY. In 12 BBY, Arakyd Industries developed the KX-series security droid, which was utilized by the First Galactic Empire. The Rebel Alliance captured one such droid, K-2SO, and reprogrammed it in service to them. Vulpter System The Vulpter System is located in the Deep Core of the galaxy. It contains the planet Vulpter and their native race, the Vulptereens.